creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PyroGothNerd/Things that sound like creepypastas (but aren't!)
Please note: Things may be added later. Madeline: Lost in Paris Madeline: Lost in Paris is basically about Human Trafficking. Madeline is taken by a man who claims to be her uncle, and is forced to work in a shop making lace (luckily, that's all she's forced to do. Most victims of Human Trafficking are forced to do far worse). She is given very little food or water, along with the other girls who are forced to work there. Check out this depressing song from the cartoon. Somehow, this thing managed to avoid controversy for being dark. It sounds like a lost episode! Harry Potter Think about it... it starts off as an innocent (yet controversial) children's series, but each book gets darker and darker as the series progresses, and suddenly, characters start getting killed, and then finally, even the main character is destroyed by a wand crafted by Death himself (he comes back, but still). Sounds almost like Happy Appy! Care Bears episode: Birthday Bear's Blues I actually used this in a creepypasta I made. No-Heart actually turned into a tiger, and tried to EAT the Care Bears! HE ALMOST GOT GENTLE HEART LAMB!!! Had it gone a little further, it could have been a lost episode. Turbo from Wreck It Ralph I think this one's easy to see why... Lidsville The inspiration behind Candle Cove, it looks like a giant drug trip. Lord of the Flies A bunch of little boys get stranded on an Island. At first they are doing fine and have fun. Except they all claim to have seen some beast. Then they accidently start a forest fire, implied to have killed several kids. Then one of the boys goes crazy, enjoys killing pigs on the island, and starts his own tribe. Then one of the kids hallucinates about a demonic pig. Then the other tribe starts murdering. Then.... Just...read it. Just read it. It makes me wonder why people freaked out over Hunger Games. Jack the Ripper Famous serial killer in the 1800's who targeted prostitutes and mutilated their dead bodies, even sending a kidney to authorities, and sent letters to newspapers to taunt authorities. His identity was never found. People are still trying to figure it out. http://jack-the-ripper.org/ Edgar Allan Poe stories I'm sorry, folks, but creepypastas aren't the same as old scary stories. Quoth Wikipedia: "Creepypasta – urban legends or scary stories '''circulating on the Internet', many times revolving around specific videos, pictures or video games. Video game "creepypasta" often involves a hacked, glitched, bootleg, or beta copy of the game, typically found in thrift shops or garage sales. They often describe gameplay changes which are particularly violent, sadistic or demonic. The term "creepypasta" is a mutation of the term "copypasta": a short, readily available piece of text that is easily copied and pasted into a text field. "Copypasta" being a perverted version of "copy/paste", and in the original sense of copypasta commonly referring to presumably initially sincere text (e.g. blog or forum post) perceived as undesirable or otherwise preposterous to then be copied and pasted as a form of trolling."'' Creepypastas originated on the internet. Edgar Allan Poe wrote his stuff long before internet even existed. For his stuff to count, we'd have to count Dracula, Varney The Vampire, Frankenstein, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and most horror flicks as Creepypastas. It's already been decided Tim Burton's Vincent doesn't count because it is copyrighted. Why does Edgar Allen Poe count? I don't mind his stuff being on the wiki if we make it clear his stuff technically aren't creepypastas, but it's really irritating. As a matter of fact, his stuff already has a genre category: GOTHIC LITERATURE. I'm going to move on before I turn this into a full-on rant. Several Cryptids Cryptids are creatures who are not proven to exist. Pandas were once cryptids. However, the well known cryptids include strange and violent creatures such as The Moth man, Bigfoot, El Chupacabra (which, despite what Scooby Doo says, is actually a vampire-like creature that sucks blood from goats), The Yowie (also despite what Scooby Doo claims, it's actually more like a midget bigfoot that eats pets), Lizard men, and several other creatures. http://wwwcryptiddatabasecom.wikifoundry.com/ Human Zoos People actually used to bring people from exotic lands, and put them into zoos. http://www.humanzoos.net/?page_id=4320 As a matter of fact, some places still make human zoos, and use people from indigenous tribes. There was recently an issue when a bunch of people in India started tormenting some people in one of these zoos, despite rules that were supposed to prevent such behaviour and shield the tribe from culture shock and from being tormented. http://gawker.com/5875175/human-zoo-allowed-tourists-to-throw-bananas-at-islanders/all Now that's freaking scary Malice '' Malice'' is a book about children becoming trapped in a horror comic book universe, whioch is very difficult to get out of. The children become trapped after performing an intricate ritual, most of them doing it not realising it is real, and then get kidnapped when they are all alone. The comic book universe they are thrown into is full of monsters, and the comic books themselves are delivered in secret in special packages, and the ink turns invisible a certain amount of time after being opened. It's based loosely on the Bloody Mary myth, although Tall Jake (the main antagonist) reminds many people of Slenderman due to both being tall men who kidnap children. This book, and it's sequel Havoc are AWESOME! It's also part novel part comic book (with the comic book parts being parts of the comic book universe that were published) Official site Fan made trailer by me Skeleton Creek Skeleton Creek is half book, half video website. The book provides passwords for the character's "friends" website to access videos, and you need to watch both to fully understand what is going on. The video parts look like something a teenager actually made, similiar to many ARGs. Apparently before it's release, the author created a blog to make it look like a conspiracy theory was going on, where he tried to figure out if the events actually happened. Wikipedia article Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Oh, you remember that funny guy who breaks the fourth wall all the time, right? Well, in an alternate Marvel universe, he realizes everything around him is fiction, and kills everyone to put them out of their misery. And he does so in incredibly violent and disturbing ways. I watched a youtube video of this thing, and let me tell you, it is incredibly disturbing...yet it also sounds like many creepypastas about characters in video games going berserk and killing everyone. There even was a Pokemon one similiar to this about trainer red realizing that he's just a game character and growing bitter about it. But Red didn't go on a murderous rampage to put the universe out of it's misery. To get an idea of how disturbing this comic is, look here. The Great Fusilli Courage the Cowardly dog was creepy enough, but an episode where he defeats the bad guy, Eustace and Murial are still puppets, and he brings them home and moves the strings to pretend they're okay... that creepy thing lead to many fan theories. HIM from the Powerpuff girls HIM ussually appears in the most disturbing and demented episodes of the series, and is ussually the one causing the demented stuff to happen. Category:Blog posts